cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tour of Cheezland
cweenmj February 6, 2009 at 12:07 pm Ok! Gazzer rownd, awl deh noobeez!! Everrbuddee gotz dere walking shooz on??? I heer sum uv u wanting deh barefeetz…. Not sure deh barez wanting tu b giving up dere feetz, but if u kin tawking dem into it, moar power tu u. . Dis plais wii calling cheezland b deh most wundermous plais in deh universe. Awl deh fudz haz no kalreez. Adn deh drinksez haz no alkeehawl. And ebbreewun singz and dansez beeyootimuslee. Adn u kin haz deh most eggsighting advenchurez!!! . Kum, wii will taking deh grand tour. Furst stop, deh Ty-Booteek. Mai, it b a glorious story. Wunst upon a tyme, dere wuz a wundermus Cheezpeep named Gibbocat. He hardlee eber vizitz us enneemoar and I missez him berry much. He b full uv deh win and awsumnessez. Adn wun day in Cheezland dhere wuz a ty fur deh nawt-sekkund spot on deh LOL!!!! Adn instintlee, Gibbocat invented deh Ty-Booteek so dat peepz in deh Ty kud habbing a luvlee kitteh ty tu kummenorating deh event!! . Eber sinse den, deh peepz in deh Tys can going dere tu gitting a prize. Gibbocat soon expandifyinged deh Tybooteek tu habbing enneefing and everything ur hart kud ever desire. And awl deh wundermus thingz dere b urz fur deh asking. U duzn’t hav tu habbing a ty tu go dere. And noobeez b speshlee welkum tu gitting deh CHRG dere. And Gibbocat b stawking deh 1950z bavving capz fur deh splort prevenshun, tu. . Letz go luk and seeing wut b dere tuday. it b wun uv mai favo-ritest plaisiz. . _Dey lukking rownd in wunder at teh awsumnesses uv deh Majikkle Ty Boo Teek._ . Himz haz deh tyz, uv corse and sum deeliteful kittee skarfzez. . Ober here here bee Janitz favrit — deh bobbul hedded kittehz. And on dis shelf he b habbing deh kitteh faised loleepopz. Lukz like dere b a fresh supple eye uv deh CHRGz (wdoi) and a gross uv deh 50z bavving capz. Heer b deh pritty Cheezland sno-globez. . Dheze b deh kittee eerings, braceletz and nekklisses. And heer b sum kitteh wind chimez. _runz her paw akross deh chimez and dey tinkul deelitefullee._ oooooo. . lukit deh pritty Cheezland sno-globez! _pikz up wun and shakingz it. _ _Watchez deh snow falling on ebbereeting._ . Gibbocat puttinged in a lounge, heer tu, wif a bar adn a fyreplais and lotsa kumfy chairz. Stop in enneetiyme. . _Gitz chokklit martooneez_ _klinkee glasses_ Cheez!! . Now, bring ur drinkz and wii will seeing sum moar uv deh Cheezland. Let mii taking u down deh hill frum deh ty booteek. Wii passes deh Pi Stall, witch b habbing deh fresh piz. Sum peepz liking dem insted uv deh tyz sumdayz. Deh piz awlwayz b fresh and steemee gud. . did u notiss wii b walking down JanetCanHas4Kittehs Booleevard? wunst wen Janet tookinged a baykayshun, wii awl missinged her so much, wii named awl deh streetz in Cheezland after her. Dere b JCH4K Avenue adn JCH4K Street, adn JCH4K Drive, adn JCH4K Terriss, adn JCH4K Rode, adn JCH4K Passij, adn JCH4K Rown-Dee-Bowt. . _Dey arriving in deh rown-dee-bowt adn pause._ And heer, in deh middlol uv deh Rown-Dee-Bowt b deh JCHK Fowntin wif deh Stachoo uv ower deer Janet adn her 4 kittehz. . _wii kuntinuez on. . Now wii haz kum tu deh d’Beeker Labz. Phillipe d’Beeker b running deh labz. No wun noez eggzktlee wut goez on in dere. But Igor b himz no bull assistant. U just neber noez wut will happun wen Igor b arownd. Dis wing uv deh Labz b deh Mary0spokn Liberry. It b nameded fur ower bery own sweet Mary0 (sumtimez called Mais Oui or Mais Non depending on hur mood; adn seh awlso goez bai deh nom uv Sweetpea) hoo duz fabulus werk fur deh litterasee. . _Adn now wii kumz tu deh Princess Mu Medow. . Dis b deh berry most majikel plais dehre b. But I can’t duing it justiss, so I will kwoting deh deer Janet’s deskripshun uv it. . “Over by the Hed Splort Recovery Ward, there is an outdoor cafe where yoo can get awl kinds of refreshing beverajes, tastee treets and PARFAITS! “It luks out awn the Princess Mu Meadow. Teh meadow is filled wif flowers and lots ov soft grassy spots. Teh sun is always shining (not too hot), the sky is deep bloo wif floofy whyte clouds, and gentle breezes ar wafting teh flower perfume ebreeware. . “An – the meadow is majik. It is here that we come with ar kittehs and other furree frenz that we now carry only in ar harts. We opens up ar harts – they jumps out – an we can frolic an play wif them to ar hart’s content. Wehn we ar all tyred out, they jumps bak in an yoo can go bak to the cafe, enjoy a treet wif yur frenz an bask in the memree ov the happy frolic. “An, of course, you can come heer any time yoo wants to. Ai am verree offen heer.” . _sigh_ I just lubz deh way she deskribing it. _handz owt tishuez. . Now wii hopz on deh Monorail Cat adn ridez ober to deh niteclub, No Place In Partikular. Not tu wurry, it b safe fur deh minorz. In fakt, I fink it b run bai deh kewt liddlol No1inPartikular, hersef. She b bizzy wif skool now, sew wii don’t seeing her much… . _Deh sowndz uv deh muzik flotez owt… _ebbreewun heerz dere favrit songz! _wii goez in fur a drink. Martooneez awl arownd!! _klinkee glasses_ Cheez!!